


After the Run 3: I Believe If You Believe

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-09
Updated: 2003-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder meets with Kersh and is asked to confer with the Navajo over a mining issue re: the 'metal'.





	After the Run 3: I Believe If You Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

I Believe If You Believe

## I Believe If You Believe

### by Pattie

Title: I Believe If You Believe, Part 3, After the Run Series. Author: Pattie.  
Rated: PG  
Categorization: MSR married, MA, SA.   
Summary: Mulder checks out Kersh's story and has some surprising results.   
Archive: Gossamer, Ephemeral, any other good home. Feedback: Please! Discalaimers: The X-Files, Mulder, Scully, William, Doggett, Reyes, Skinner, Kersh and Jeremiah Smith are all property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Television. Fanfiction of mine is a tribute to those named and not a spoof or attempt to earn any monies. "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." 

8:30 a.m. E.S.T.,  
West Tisbury, Mass.  
Mulder Residence. 

Dana Scully Mulder picked up 18-month-old William and held him up for Fox to kiss good-bye. "We won't be long. We just need to get a few things at the fruit market and I thought William might like the outing, seeing as you have some things to do." 

Mulder kissed his wife passionately. "You two have a safe drive. Maybe we'll all go for a picnic around noon. Well, I guess we'll see. Depends on how my calls go. Be good for Mommy, sport." 

"Take it easy, okay? No sense getting all wound up until you have the facts. Be careful..." 

As soon as Scully had William out the door, Mulder looked up Doggett's cell number and dialed. 

"Yeah, Doggett." 

"Hey, it's Fox Mulder. What are you up to?" 

"Going up to Westbury to wiretap some auto theft ring." He was driving, Monica Reyes was with him, and they were at a standstill behind a 30 car pile-up. "I think we can talk for a while. I'm stuck behind a long line-up. What's up?" 

"I was told Gibson Praise contacted you. Why didn't you tell us?" 

"Now hold on, we haven't heard from him! Who told you this?" 

"Skinner and Kersh... Oh, now I see... Uh, thanks... " 

"Wait!" Doggett urged him. "I do have some news so let me tell you, all right?" 

Mulder drummed his fingers on his Dad's desk. "All right." 

"Does the name Jeremiah Smith ring a bell?" 

"Clearly! Where can I get a hold of him!" Maybe that trip to D.C. wasn't a loss after all, he thought. 

"He was in contact with Gibson. Look, maybe Monica can get a replacement partner in for this one, and I can come out there later today. That okay with you?" 

"I'm counting on it, actually. Look, John, I have a feeling someone is playing games at the Bureau." 

"Wouldn't doubt it. But this much I know for sure: it's not Skinner or Kersh. I'll get back to you, okay? Looks like things might be moving again. Oh, I heard about your comeback to Kersh. Great line, but I think a bit premature." 

"Sorry. You know, with the baby coming and the new job... and finding out we've been watched... " 

"Now you know we couldn't tell you that, Mulder." 

"Yeah, I guess not. Ole Spooky has a hot-head and a stubborn streak." 

"A mile long," Doggett replied. "Call you later." Beep. "Monica?" 

"I'll call and see if Beckett's doing anything. She's always good for a few stories... " 

Mulder made himself a coffee and paced the kitchen for a few moments. "Jeremiah. His rebel forces... Where is he, anyway? Couldn't he call me? Heck, he could find me in nanoseconds... " As Mulder was contemplating all the whys and wherefors, he felt he was not alone in the kitchen. William and his mother had just departed, so who or what was he sensing? He turned slowly to find A presence he hadn't seen in years. He looked as if he had not aged or changed in any way. 

"So, Mr. Mulder, we meet again. I must say you've gone through many changes since we last spoke." 

"Speak of the devil... " 

"Your God and his opposite have nothing to do with me. I'm here because I am on your side. It was not my intention to contact you after I spoke with the others. I am sorry if this has caused you any distress." 

"There's been a lot going on, Jeremiah. All of it has impacted on Scully, our son, and me directly. Why the hell... " 

"My friend, we have no time to argue or soothe your ego. My forces are aware of everything you've been through. I was even at your trial. The matter at hand is the mining of the magnecite found in massive quantities on the Navajo Reserve. We are opposing the Colonization of your planet, and we mean to help. But don't you also want to have a part in this? All your life has depended on finding the truth, knowing what happened to your sister, and cleaning up your government's deception about their infiltration. You have the chance now, along with your friends at the F.B.I., to help save yourselves and your people. The vaccine alone will not be enough to save you. We want to help you save yourselves." 

"So, when do we get started, and how long eill it take? Jeremiah, we have a baby coming in a few months, and I intend to be here to see it be born... " 

"You will, my friend. All you need to do is speak with the people on the reservation. We, too, value their pride, their special role in this part of the world, and their oneness with the Earth. They respect it a lot more than your so-called "civilized" nations." 

"That's true, that's is true. When I agree to this, IF I agree to this, will you do something for me?" 

"If it is not outside of my race's values or my ability... " 

"Jeffery Spender... " 

"I will restore your brother's appearance. He has sustained some permanent damage, but he will have his normal appearance. Anything else is not possible. Years of psychological and physical damage have occurred and is irreversible, although you may be able to help him emotionally. I urge you to forge a bond with your sibling. He railed against your biological father." 

"I've been given a lot to think about... " Mulder sipped his now cold coffee. Can you stay until John Doggett arrives tomorrow?" 

"My friend, I have many things to do. I will be here when he arrives. We will discuss all I have said here and that which I told him. And you will most likely be here to see your child born." 

"Most likely?" Mulder laughed. "I want an iron-clad guarantee!" 

"The odds are never 100 per cent. Look forward to your new child. I am needed elsewhere at this time. My people, as you would say, are discussing strategy and I must be with them. Take care." 

The man walked out the front door, but when Mulder looked up and down the neighborhood, there was no sign of him. 

Mulder decided to make a lunch for Scully as she was becoming more easily tired and tended to nap when William went for an afternoon snooze. He peered into to refrigerator, grabbed some bread, tomatoes, bacon and lettuce. "BLT's and TLC. And it looks like we're gonna need some of that. Let's see, chopped up roast for William, baby carrots boiled, and maybe I can still find that... nope. Someone ate the jelly mold. Must've been Scully." 

"Yeah. I had cravings." 

"Hi. Say, would you like to see what I've learned from my beautiful wife?" 

"You're making lunch, I gather. Yes, let's test out your practical part of the courses. William and I got overly enthusiastic and bought a whole lot of peaches, so I guess it's peach pie after supper. So?" 

"Yeah, I did call Doggett. And Jeremiah Smilth popped in. Doggett is coming out here tomorrow, and Jeremiah says the story about the reservation find is legit. He says his people won't pull influence on them. It has to be me. And if all goes well, which he says it will, I shouldn't be out there very long. Just a few words with the Navajo elders. So, what else did you and WIlliam do?" 

"Worried about you. Well, at least I did. Are you sure of all this?" 

"Well, as you said, we have to test the practical part. So... uh, yes, I am going to the reservation. And you... you are going to put your feet up, evenif it's on a kitchen chair. That swelling is not a good sign, Scully." 

"No, it's not. But I shouldn't have walked all through the mall." 

"You what?" 

"Well, I wanted to get some stamps and they were at the opposite end of the mall. Don't worry. I've been watching my salt intake. I AM worried about your new gung-ho attitude toward this involvement with the resistance, Mulder. I think I should have a talk with Jeremiah and Doggett myself, tomorrow." 

"I think they'll put your fears to rest. How about a nice, hot BLT for lunch?" 

"Just what I want! You spoil me, you know?" 

Mulder stopped slicing tomatoes and walked to his wife. "What other woman would I ever want to spoil as much as you?" As he kissed her, Scully's eyes welled up with tears. 

"Hey," he whispered. "That's not the most tender line I've ever given you. What's wrong? We'll all be safe, really!" 

"I guess it's just there's always a risk in everything you do, and I can't help worrying. I think I feel those mothering hormones more strongly toward you as well as the children." 

He held her head to his chest. "I'm very glad that you do. Because you just wouldn't be the real Scully without that motherly thing you feel for me. Not to mention that other thing." 

"So get my lunch, Mister! I'll stop the tears, get William ready for lunch and we can arrange to set Doggett up in the guestroom if he's staying. I believe if you believe, okay?" 

"Sure?" 

"Positive. We are a team. All the way." 

As they embraced and smiled, William ran through the kitchen shouting "Mushy!!! Mushy hugs!!!" 

"Lovey hugs," Dana Scully Mulder corrected him. "Lovey hugs! And some for William. Always." Bending over ever so gingerly, she planted a kiss on William's face.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
